


Practice

by kamidog, trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [33]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: (with the correct and proper hygiene), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, but albert doesnt mind, handjobs, harry is slow and cautious, he'll get there in his own time, it just turned out like that ok, practically everything eventually, this is basically wall to wall porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/pseuds/kamidog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Harry realises there's something Albert might want to do but it will take some practising first.





	1. Lesson #1

**11 May 1991**

“Harry?” Albert walked in the room and Harry slammed the drawer he had been looking in much too hard. 

“I was looking for socks. I've run out.”

Albert couldn't see his face but he could hear his flustering. He moved to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder as he opened the drawer once more. 

“Ah, well I need something when you're not around, don't I?” 

He took Harry's hand in his own and ran their fingers across the dildo. He pressed closer against Harry's back. Harry shuddered and pushed against him. 

“But I haven't- we haven't-”

“Harry, if I didn't know better I'd say you'd never seen one before.”

“No it's just- you _using_ it… I uh-”

Albert smirked, running a hand over Harry's stomach. He could almost hear the questions turning in Harry's mind about when and how often he used it. Imagining what he did. 

“You like the idea of that, huh?”

“You… think of me?”

“ _Always_ ,” Albert breathed in his ear. Harry pushed against him further, making Albert stumble back slightly. “What the hell else would I do?”

“You'd want me to do that? To be inside you?”

“Only when you're ready to.”

“I think I'd like that too…”

Albert groaned softly into his ear. 

“I have to go to work.”

“I don't think you can go like that. I'll be quick.” 

Harry was on his knees, unfastening Albert's belt and pulling down his pants before he could say anything. He brushed his hair against Albert's thigh as he awaited permission to continue. Albert shuddered, parted his legs wider and gripped Harry's hair with both hands. 

“Fuck. Fuck, Harry. Alright be quick.”

Harry wasted no time. He wrapped his lips around Albert's cock and he moaned as Albert did. He was better at this now. Harry knew what he liked - he said it was good he was so particular, it was easy for him to learn exactly what Albert wanted. Albert had been _very_ particular.

\-----

Albert got to work five minutes late. Five minutes. It wasn't a big deal, people were five minutes late everyday. ‘People’ were not Albert Rosenfield. 

“The Sheriff giving home visits?” Diane called from her office.

“Give me a break Diane. I'm hardly late.”

“That's not a denial though,” she said leaning against the doorframe. 

Albert huffed and moved reports around on his desk to figure out what he was doing. 

“Gordon assumed you were already here and yelled your jobs for the day from the office. He didn't seem to notice you didn't respond. Here,” she walked over and handed him a sheet of paper. “I took the liberty of noting it down for you. Don't say I don't look out for you.”

“Only sometimes. When you want something.” 

Diane had actually got softer after the Cooper incident. Not noticeably so, if anything she’d generally hardened up even more, but in terms of her relationship with the other members of the Taskforce - definitely softer. The stark truth that any one of them could be lost. Just like Jeffries. Except neither he nor Diane had known him well - always an enigma that one - but his loss had distanced Gordon. Chet, well Albert had always kept away from him (one reason poor old Sam got partnered with him instead). They never saw eye to eye, mostly due to Chet’s propensity for base and unprofessional violence. They were close to Cooper though and that was lesson enough. There was a strict rule to call her on arrival when out on a case and to call each day after.

Albert hadn’t expected her to stay after Cooper vanished. It hit her hard. She wasn't around for awhile but she came back, perhaps for her fears of losing the rest of them. Albert was glad that she did. 

“‘ _PRONTO_ ’,” Diane said tapping the paper before she turned to leave. 

“Thanks.”

She winked at him before disappearing back into her office.

\-----

**12 May 1991**

Harry didn't greet him when he arrived home. Albert frowned to himself and looked through the apartment. 

“Ah… Albert…” Harry's voice, soft and shaky. 

It came from the bedroom. Perhaps Harry wasn't feeling well. Albert entered and… what a sight to see. 

Harry was on the bed, on his back, naked, legs spread, knees bent, _fingering_ himself. 

“ _Albert-_ ” he whined, entirely unaware of his presence in the room.

Albert tripped over his own foot and spilt half of his coffee on the floor. When he looked back up all he could see of Harry was his red face above the duvet he'd scrambled under and pulled up to his chin. 

“Ah- Albert! I was… practicing…”

Albert's coffee was safely set down and he was on the bed, moving over Harry. 

“You're welcome to practice on me anytime you like…”

Harry gasped and clutched at him. 

“Would you like to?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I would. I want-”

Albert kissed him and could feel him moving, rubbing himself against the sheets. Harry moaned into his mouth. Albert moved back to undress as quickly as he could. He tugged the duvet away from Harry and pushed it to the floor. He sat back and admired him. Harry squirmed slightly under his gaze. 

“Albert-”

“What a way to come home,” Albert breathed, running a hand up Harry's thigh. 

Harry bucked his hips and gasped. He sat up, pulling Albert into a kiss. 

“You know you're not really in the easiest position.”

“But this- this is how-”

“How you like me to fuck you?”

“Yeah,” Harry groaned. “It's better if I think about that.”

Albert kissed him. 

“You can stop thinking about it for the time being. Are you ready?”

Harry nodded and Albert turned around, getting on his hands and knees. He heard Harry cleaning his hands and lubricating his fingers. 

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

Harry's dry hand went to his hip and the fingers of his other hand gently teased his ass. Albert sighed into it, Harry definitely had a talent for remembering and repeating Albert's motions. There was a moment of hesitation before Harry gingerly pushed the first finger in. Albert grunted, pushing back against him even as he tensed. He heard Harry's sharp intake of breath. He made slow, staggered progress and Albert was too far gone for this. It was frustrating him. He groaned. Harry seemed to sense it. 

“Albert, I don't want to hurt you.”

“Does it hurt when I do it?” He meant it to be reassuring but he suddenly had the horrifying thought that Harry assumed it would hurt him because _he'd_ felt that. 

“No. No you'd never-”

“Right.”

“But you know what you're doing.”

“You're nervous because I feel so tight?” Harry groaned. “Imagine how good it will feel…”

Harry moaned louder. Albert couldn't deal with this anymore. 

“Pull out.”

Harry did so and Albert turned back to face him. 

“Not good?” Harry asked with a guilty look on his face. Albert kissed it away. 

“I just can't... give you the time you need right now.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“You can watch and learn right?”

Harry blinked, wide-eyed, and nodded. Albert retrieved the lube and slicked his fingers, closed his eyes and-

“Didn't you tell me that was a bad position?”

Albert looked at him in annoyance. 

“I said it wasn't the easiest but, as you've stated, I know what I'm doing. It's the best way to _watch_ , wouldn't you agree?”

“Yeah.”

“So shut up and watch.”

Harry did so with rapt attention, which would have been funny - his small frown and the look resembling mild confusion that often graced his features, but Albert was too preoccupied with his own circumstances. He closed his eyes and gasped as he added more fingers, other hand moving to stroke his cock. He moaned and heard a stuttering breath from Harry. He looked at him once more and it pulled another moan from him. Harry was holding the sheets so tight, knuckles white, face red, looking back at him through dark, half-lidded eyes. If he liked it that much… Albert moaned again, not breaking eye contact and exaggerated his vocalisations. He considered throwing Harry's name in there a few times but didn't want to make it too obvious. 

A strangled wail forced itself from Harry's throat as he came, seeming to surprise himself as much as Albert. 

“Ah- Harry, I didn't- I didn't know-” Albert moaned and he wasn't exaggerating anymore. 

He increased his pace, movements becoming rougher as he desperately sought his release. He looked at Harry and his face, _his face_ , so… He cried out, loud, come hot against his hand and Harry whined. 

“Harry…”

“Can I… touch you now? Can I touch you?”

“I never said you couldn't-”

Harry threw his body against him, with enough force to knock the breath Albert had regained back out of him. Harry pushed him down into the mattress, moving against him and kissed him with such fervor Albert might have thought Harry was still hard if he hadn't just witnessed him come spontaneously. Albert wouldn't be forgetting that anytime soon. When Albert got the space to move, his hands travelled across Harry's back and the pace eased. Harry started to calm down once contact had been made and Albert could move away slightly to rummage around in the bedside drawer for the wipes to clean up. He wiped his hands, burying one in Harry’s hair, making him sigh and rest his head on Albert's shoulder. 

“I wasn't aware you liked looking at me _quite_ that much.”

“... Me neither.”

Albert pushed back so he could see Harry's stupid bashful face and kissed him again. 

“I'm sure you had _some_ idea,” he said, wiping Harry's stomach clean. 

“I don't _hide_ that I look at you,” Harry gave another contented sigh as he returned to his previous position after Albert cleaned the smears from his back. “You're real fine.”

Albert would take ‘fine’. It was preferable to ‘cute’ or ‘pretty’, both of which Harry had instinctively blurted at him in the past. Old female-directed habits, he knew. Not that he ever really minded, for Harry to compliment him on his appearance so profusely had been unexpected but by no means unwelcome. 

“Especially when you're flustered.”

“You're one to talk. Fuck, Harry, you didn't even touch yourself.”

“Can you stop talking about it?” Harry mumbled, burying his face against Albert's neck. 

“That won't mean I'm not still thinking about it.”

“I can't help it if you-”

“Evidently.”

Harry grumbled against him. 

“Don't ever change,” Albert murmured into his hair.

“Can I get that on record?” 

“Get what on record?”

Harry flicked Albert's chest. 

“That you're a big, overeager lug of a man who seems to find me irresistible?”

“I do,” Harry said, kissing at his neck. 

“Then don't ever change.”

“I'll try again another time.”

“Damn right you will. You can try as often as you like.”

“Practice makes perfect right?” Harry smiled. 

It already seemed pretty perfect to Albert - what they had between them and all they shared, but he certainly wouldn't complain if Harry thought he could make things _even better_. 


	2. Promises

**7 June 1991**

“Albert…” Harry murmured on the other end of the line after Albert had finished griping about his day. 

“Yes?” Albert asked, despite knowing exactly where Harry was headed. 

“Can you help me out?” 

“With what?” Albert said, retaining his faux ignorance. They had been working on this, getting Harry to be more vocal… well more _talkative_ , more descriptive. His vocalising was fine, Harry was enthusiastic enough - maybe a little too much at times. If Albert developed minor hearing loss in his left ear he'd know the reason. 

“ _Albert._ ” His name delivered in sharp annoyance. He could imagine Harry with a flat, unimpressed stare. 

“Well okay,” Albert conceded, but not completely, “what do you want me to tell you?” 

“Tell me what you like.” 

“Hm, that might take awhile…” Albert dropped his voice and heard Harry's quick inhalation. “I'm not sure you'd last to hear all of it.” 

“I will,” Harry's voice set in determination. “Tell me.” 

“Well then, I need you to do something for me first…” 

“Yeah?” 

“Where are you?” 

“At home,” Harry sounded mildly offended that Albert would ever think he'd conduct this conversation anywhere else. Albert sighed. 

“I know that. What _room_?” 

“The bedroom.” 

“All set up huh? Although I don't imagine you've undressed.” 

“No.” 

“Don't you think you should correct that?” Albert breathed. 

“Only if you do too.” 

“Of course. It's only practical.” 

He set to it, leaving the phone on the bed. Before long he heard a quiet murmur of his name. He picked up the phone again. 

“It would seem that for once I am wearing more clothes than you. Wait a minute.” 

Albert laid on the bed once he was done. Perhaps he had made Harry wait a little longer than he needed to. He waited another moment before putting the phone to his ear once more. 

“Harry-” 

“Tch, I was about to hang up. What were you _doing_?” 

“Well if you're in such a rush maybe you should.” 

“No, no, I-” 

“You want me to tell you what I like?” 

“Yes!” 

“Are you ready? Spread out for me?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

“ _Touch yourself_.” 

“Hng- ah- Albert…” 

“Then I'll begin,” Albert murmured, closing his eyes, stroking down his stomach. “I like the sounds you make - just like that. The way you say my name like it's the only word you can remember and the way you say it when you come-” 

“Ah- Albert-” 

“Hm, like that. But louder. You'll say it for me tonight won't you? You always do. Do you yell for me when I'm not there? When you jack yourself off? Harry? Do you?” 

Albert slicked his hand with the lube and grasped his cock. Harry moaned. 

“Yeah. Yeah I do-” 

“Harry…” Albert began to slowly stroke up his shaft, running his thumb over the head. “Hn, I like how you writhe when I touch your thighs…” 

“Ah! I like that- I like it when you do that-” 

“You like everything I do,” Albert said, smug. 

“What else- what else do you do?” 

“I touch you. All over. So _gently_... I bet… I bet I could make you come just doing that…” Harry whined and Albert continued. “Do you remember what it feels like to have me inside you? And you can't get enough and you want me closer… so close… all the time… ah, Harry and you're so tight…” 

Albert moaned but there was no response. 

“Harry?” 

A distant grunt. 

“Harry this is a two-way thing,” Albert bit out in annoyance but really Harry didn't _have_ to say anything. Albert swore he was worse than he'd ever been as a teenager. Harry only had to sound a little breathless, for whatever reason, and it had Albert loosening his tie. Another grunt. “Wait. What are you doing?” Silence. “Harry?” 

“F-fingering.” 

Albert groaned. 

“Albert. Don't. Don't stop.” 

“Maybe you should tell me what you want…” 

“Albert…” Harry groaned. “I want you to touch me… I wish you could be here. Ah- Albert- I want you inside me-” 

Which was much as Albert expected him to say but Harry didn't stop: 

“And- uh- ah- Albert! I want your dick in my mouth and I want- I want everything. I want all of you. _Albert._ ” 

Albert made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. 

“Albert! Albert- ah say- say something-” 

“We're gonna… do this… when I see you again. I want to see you. See what you're doing to yourself and then… and then I'll give you everything. _Everything_. As much as you can ta-” 

“ _Albert!_ ” 

Albert sighed in pleasure at the sound. His name in such ecstasy. 

“Albert?” 

“Hm?” 

“Don't… Don't you want to carry on?” 

“It's not an issue.” 

“But-” 

“It's _no longer_ an issue.” 

“ _Oh_... Well maybe you should _keep me informed_.” 

“Harry don't ever attempt an impression of me again.” 

“Maybe I like the way you sound. It's only fair that you are _more vocal_ too…” 

“Stop. You're killing the mood.” 

Harry laughed but an awkward silence began to descend. Albert hadn't _meant_ it. 

“Harry?” 

“I wish… you _were_ here…” Harry confessed, voice soft. “It doesn't feel so good after… without you…” 

“I know… But I'll see you soon enough. As soon as I can.” 

He wanted Harry to hold him, to drift to sleep in his embrace with the rhythm of his breathing. It did feel lonelier like this - the distance between them stark and obvious after the emotional heights. But it was only temporary and far better than not doing this at all. 

“Not if I see you first,” Harry said playfully, smile back in his voice. 

“We'll see.” 

\-----

**15 June 1991**

Albert always kept his promises. He wondered if Harry had forgotten or hadn't taken him seriously. When he arrived at Harry’s he knew exactly what they were going to do. Once evening had settled and dinner had been eaten (so Harry wouldn't have to suffer any conflict of interest), Harry had latched onto him and they stumbled to the bedroom. Harry pressed him down onto the bed and kissed across his cheek. 

“Do you remember what I said?” Albert murmured. 

“When?”

“In our last _eventful_ phone conversation.”

Harry shifted.

“You said a lot of things…”

“Hm, but what did I say would happen when I next saw you?” Albert breathed against his ear.

“Ah- you said- you said you wanted to see what I was doing and.... that you would… do everything-”

“Let’s not get too excited too soon,” Albert said, hand at the side of Harry’s face. “One step at a time.”

“So you want me to… uh…”

“Does that make you uncomfortable? You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“No. You’ve done it for me… so I can for you.”

Harry still seemed awkward about it though so Albert kissed him and began to unbutton Harry's shirt. Harry did the same for him and when they were ready Harry slicked his hand and kept Albert close. He frowned, glanced away from him and looked back. 

“How-”

“Exactly how you were on the phone.”

Harry rolled onto his side and did not look at him again. He hesitated. He was frowning and chewing his lip and as adorable as Albert thought that was, Harry didn't look at all comfortable but before he could say anything Harry pushed a finger in and grunted. His expression didn’t change much but as he progressed he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Harry,” Albert began gently and Harry instinctively looked at him and whined, before quickly looking away, face red. “That’s alright. You can stop.”

Albert kissed the side of his face and Harry gasped in relief as he retracted his fingers. He sat up and hid against Albert's neck as he cleaned his hand. Albert sighed and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. 

“You shouldn't have agreed to it.”

“But… I wanted to. I didn't think it'd be so bad… once I started… I don’t know why I can’t do it with you looking...”

Albert kissed him and endeavoured to take Harry's mind off it before he apologised for it. 

“Do you remember what else I promised?”

“Uh, that you would… make me come…”

“And how am I going to do it?” Albert breathed against his ear. Harry gulped. 

“By… By being gentle- ah- Albert- real gentle…”

“My, such a good memory you have…” Albert murmured, running a hand up Harry's side, making him shudder.

Albert started with soft, slow kisses up his neck and across his jaw as he caressed his sides. Harry sighed at his touch and tilted his head to accommodate him. Albert began moving down, kissing over his chest, stoking a nipple with his thumb, making Harry gasp and shift. His hand pushed through Albert's hair and Albert held his wrist to kiss his palm. He looked at Harry, gripped by the anticipation of Albert's next move, and thought perhaps he'd cheated somewhat by telling Harry his intentions and getting him worked up. Albert leaned in to kiss him and Harry pulled him closer, humming into his mouth. 

“Albert… Albert you said…”

“Oh? Am I forgetting something?”

“You said… You said you'd… touch… touch my thighs…”

“You think I’d forget a thing like that?”

“N-no but… I want you to.”

Albert didn’t meet his request immediately, continuing to kiss him instead until he reached his abdomen and his hands slid lower. As expected, Harry writhed under him and moaned. Albert maintained an even pace of stroking up the side of Harry’s thigh, from the top of his knee to his hip, and sliding his hand underneath on his way back down.

“Like that?”

Harry groaned and his eyes fluttered as he looked at him to nod. He knew Harry and he knew he wanted more, so he kissed up the inside. Harry gasped and moaned and clutched at him, hooking his leg over Albert’s shoulder. Albert gently nipped at the skin there and Harry’s hips jerked up. Albert pushed the leg from his shoulder and tapped the other one so he could repeat his attentions. Harry immediately positioned the other leg for him and Albert kissed up that one too. The way Harry was moving and moaning… It was so tempting. Albert had a very good view of him in his current position and Harry was practically begging for it but promises were promises.

“I said I’d touch you _all over_ didn’t I?”

“Ah- ah- yeah. Touch- touch me.”

Albert took the leg from his shoulder but kept hold of it to kiss along the rest. He finished by planting a kiss at the sole of his foot and almost got kicked in the face for his troubles - pretty forcefully too. Luckily Albert still had a firm hold and a fast reaction speed. He glared at Harry.

“S- sorry… It tickles…”

Albert smirked at him and took hold of the first leg once more. Now fully prepared, he kissed down that one too and held him tight as he kissed his foot. Harry yelped and attempted to wrench his leg free but Albert wouldn’t let him go.

“Albert! Albert stop!”

Albert released his hold and moved to lean over him. He studied Harry’s face, panting and flushed, eyes bright, and kissed him. 

“You’ll have to roll over for me.” Harry looked reluctant, he put his hands either side of Albert's face and looked deep into his eyes like he might never see him again. Albert huffed a laugh. “You’ll see me soon enough.”

Harry rolled onto his front and Albert kissed down his back. He could feel him tensing the lower he progressed and Harry gasped when he got to the small of his back. Albert squeezed his ass and Harry moaned desperately. It was becoming impossible to keep him still so Albert rolled him back over.

“Oh _Harry_ , you're so close aren't you? Can you feel it? Hot and urgent,” Albert said sliding a hand down Harry's abdomen. Harry made a garbled kind of noise in the back of his throat. “But do you realise… I gave you conflicting statements? I can’t give you everything if I make you come like this…”

Harry whined.

“And it doesn’t seem right to not take… _proper care_ of you.”

“Ah- Albert-” Harry clutched at him.

“So what were the other things you told me?”

“Ah- hn- you’d be inside- inside me.”

“I’m a man of my word,” Albert said as he slicked his fingers - he wanted to make sure Harry was prepared enough.

Albert pushed in and worked slowly to make it more frustrating rather than being as pleasurable as it could have been. 

“You’ve lasted so well,” Albert murmured. “You’ve done so well on all fronts-”

“Ah! Albert! Don’t- don’t jinx it!” Harry panted, grasping his cock. 

Albert retracted his fingers and readied his condom before returning to Harry, who shifted closer to him. Albert pushed in slowly, groaning as he did so, and Harry keened. Almost as soon as Albert began to move, Harry climaxed, calling Albert's name. Albert moaned. He'd heard his name so many times this evening in breathless delight. Affection and desperation as if Harry couldn't bear to be apart. He moaned again. He looked at Harry who had loosened up and was looking back through half-lidded eyes as Albert continued to thrust into him. Harry had his own hand in his hair in place of Albert's which where on his hips.

“Ha- Harry-”

Harry blinked at him and seemed to realise something. 

“Albert… stop. Wait. Stop.”

Albert gritted his teeth and groaned. He pulled out. 

“There was one more thing…” Harry murmured, moving over to him. 

He removed Albert's condom and took his cock in his mouth. Albert gasped, hands latching onto Harry's hair. Harry hummed around him and he came with a shuddering moan. As soon as Harry lifted his head Albert was kissing him. 

“... How could I forget?”

Harry cleaned himself up and held Albert close, nuzzling against him. 

“We'll return to your ‘lessons’ tomorrow before I leave…”

“Is that another promise?”

“Of course.”


	3. Something Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albert learns something too...

**1 August 1991**

Albert had told him not to focus so much on his end goal. One step at a time. He should only concentrate on fingering for now. Albert had assured him that would be just as enjoyable (as Harry should know) and the more Harry learnt there the better equipped he would be to go ‘ _all the way_ ’ (Albert had cringed at the phrase Harry supplied. Harry had laughed.)

Harry retracted his fingers and sat back. He thought he was doing pretty good with this now. He wanted to attempt something different. With his tongue. He didn't hesitate, grabbing hold of Albert's hips, giving an initial cautious lick before pushing his tongue against him. 

“Ah! _Ah! Harry!_ ”

That sounded pretty positive. Harry continued his attentions with more confidence, Albert shuddering and gasping, until he started pulling against Harry's grip. 

“N-nh, no. Stop. Harry stop.”

Albert turned around when Harry moved back. It _had_ been successful - Albert was flushed and panting. Harry was pleased with himself but…

“What's wrong? You like it don't you?”

“I…” Albert sighed. “Sure, it feels good but…”

Harry leaned in to kiss him in apology for whatever the problem was but Albert braced his arm against his chest, looking mildly horrified.

“Don't you dare. Don't come near me with that mouth.”

“Oh…” Harry relented.

“Harry.” Albert sighed again and rubbed his forehead. “That's the highway to gastrointestinal hell. Trust me, for both our sakes, that is _not_ a way you want to be going down.” 

On Harry's face a battle raged between disappointment and a dumb grin, which ended with him looking like he was passing a kidney stone. Albert rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, the sooner we clean that big mouth of yours the better.”

Albert marched an unresisting Harry to the bathroom, who dutifully picked up his toothbrush.

“Ah ah,” Albert chided, observing him from the doorway. Harry slowly put the toothbrush back. “You'll just be transporting bacteria onto the brush. Mouthwash first.”

Harry did as instructed and Albert _timed_ him with his watch. He awaited permission to spit it out, minty freshness stinging his mouth and making his eyes water. 

“Gargle then spit.”

Harry did so, gasping in relief when he was free of it. He retrieved his toothbrush once more, looking to Albert for another protest but he received a nod instead. He brushed more thoroughly than usual, spat in the sink and waited for Albert to tell him to do it again but he seemed satisfied. Lastly, Harry cleaned his tongue. 

“Will you kiss me now?” Harry moved over to him, leaning towards him slightly. 

There was still some hesitation from Albert before Harry kissed him, chaste at first, but the clean mint seemed to reassure him. Albert cautiously deepened the kiss and Harry hummed his approval. 

“Better?”

Albert nodded and Harry steered him back to bed. He kissed him some more to make up for not being able to do so. Albert relaxed into it. 

“I appreciate the attempt,” he finally said. “It's not that there is anything fundamentally wrong with rimming. There's nothing… deviant or depraved about it. It's just a tremendously bad idea from an epidemiological point of view.”

“Then I _should_ have asked…”

Albert seemed to consider Harry for a moment.

“That being said, there are ways of making it less… potentially disastrous.”

Harry visibly perked up: “You'd… Let me do it again?” he asked, voice bright with hope. 

“Under certain circumstances. The right kind of prep is one thing, another…” Albert's eyes darted away from Harry's and back again. “You'd have to understand… This is something I wouldn't ever return. I love you, Harry, from your ridiculous hair to your tinkle toes, but that… I just can't.”

“So you're saying you'd lick my butt to save my life, but not in bed.”

They grinned at each other.

“Essentially.”

“But you would let me lick yours?”

“With the correct preparation, yes. If that's what you wanted.”

The idea of it was clearly affecting Albert more than he let on, as his cock rose once more in interest.

“Yeah,” Harry murmured, kissing the side of his face. “I want you to be able to enjoy it if you like it. I want to help you.” He paused for a moment in thought. “It's like… that I can't have you watching me when I… We both have something now.”

Albert gave him a fond smile. 

“If that makes you feel better about it. I'll have time at the weekend and we can do this right. For now…”

Albert’s hands tangled in Harry's hair. Harry hummed and pulled Albert closer.

“I'll finish what I started. No tongue,” Harry murmured as one of his hands teased Albert’s ass.

Albert gasped, pressing himself into the caresses. “Soon.”

Harry grinned as he lubricated his fingers. He smoothly pushed the first finger in, right up to the knuckle. “Thank god it's Thursday, huh?”

\-----

**3 August 1991**

The weekend arrived and when Albert was ready he excused himself to clean up in the bathroom. Harry waited for him patiently in the bedroom but he was taking a _very_ long time. Albert was incredibly thorough. Perhaps Harry should have assisted. He went to the living room to watch TV until Albert was ready. 

Harry immediately switched it off when he heard the bathroom door open and looked round. Albert barely glanced at him as he strode into the bedroom. Harry jumped up to follow him. Albert was sitting on the bed and seemed gripped by nervous tension. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen him like that. He undressed as quickly as he could to join him. He ran his hands over Albert’s sides and back as he kissed him. 

“Your skin is so soft,” Harry murmured, nuzzling against his neck. “And you smell good too.”

“I should hope I always smell good,” Albert said but his voice was quieter than it ought to have been. 

“We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable-”

“Are you kidding me? The amount of time I've spent preparing…”

Harry held his face and looked him in the eye. 

“Just tell me when you want to stop,” Harry said before he kissed him. 

“I want you to get on with it,” Albert muttered. 

Harry glanced down to Albert's cock, where his interest was obvious, and grinned at him. Albert averted his gaze and rolled over, positioning himself on his hands and knees. Harry stroked his sides and kissed down his back. He wouldn't surprise him this time, he would give him fair warning. He squeezed his ass with both hands making Albert gasp and squirm but he didn't tell him to stop so Harry continued. He kissed the small of his back and progressed down. He ventured a small lick with the tip of his tongue and Albert moaned, spreading himself wider. 

Harry moved in with broader strokes and Albert shuddered, pushing back. He already seemed to be panting with the expectation. Harry licked in slow circular motions and Albert wasn't able to keep himself together any longer. 

He cried out and moaned and pushed against him, body trembling and Harry groaned. Just the breath Harry exhaled against him had Albert moaning and Harry returned to long, broad licks with the flat of his tongue. Albert was clearly very sensitive here. It wouldn't take long now that his arousal had eclipsed his paranoia but he had taken so much time for it Harry wanted to make it last. 

He returned to kissing him and utilised his hands. He pressed his fingers against Albert's perineum. He _yelled_. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea just yet but it set Harry's heart hammering. A protective instinct rose in him at the sound, as if Albert was in danger, but that was confused and counteracted by the knowledge of his arousal. He wanted to look at him. To see what he had done. 

Harry flipped him over. Albert moaned about that too. 

“God. _Albert…_ ”

Albert could only whine at him. Face pink, ears pinker, sweating and panting and trembling. Harry had never seen him like _that_ either. Albert rolled his hips. 

“Hah- hah- aa-”

That was apparently as close as he could get to coherent speech. Harry wanted to grab his face and kiss him. He couldn't. There was still much he wanted to do. He lifted Albert's hips (more sputtered moans) and moved down to-

Albert yelped and grasped his cock to prevent himself from coming sooner than he'd like. Harry returned to his task and moved in again with a long stroke and both of Albert's hands reactively buried in his hair and he practically screamed as he came. 

His hands continued pulling Harry's hair and Harry's mind was spinning. Such a confusion of signals were firing inside him. He looked up. 

Albert was so _loose_. Harry heard a shaky sigh. Albert opened his eyes to look at him and made a feeble downward pawing gesture. Harry went back down and began gently licking once more. Albert sighed again. 

“Harry…” he breathed. 

Harry wasn't sure what that meant so carried on, stroking his own cock in the process. He realised what had happened. Albert was brushing the inside of his thigh against his hair, making himself grunt softly. Harry stopped to rub his hair against him and Albert gasped. Harry was about to move back down again but Albert pushed him up with a foot on his shoulder. Harry lowered Albert's hips back down to the mattress and got the lube to finish himself. He roughly jerked himself off, remembering all the noises Albert had made, how-

“Harry. Harry.”

“Ngh!”

“Harry stop. Harry!”

Albert stilled his wrist and Harry made a frustrated growl at him. Albert made a soft noise in response and kissed his neck. Harry keened and held onto him. 

“You've... been so good. So good. It's only fair… that you're rewarded for your efforts…”

“Ah- ah- puh- please-”

“ _Harry_.”

Albert grasped his cock and Harry bucked his hips. He buried his face in Albert's neck to stop himself from kissing him. 

“Ah- Albert!”

Harry came, holding him tight, and Albert kissed his temple. He pulled Harry down to lay beside him and recover. Harry took a moment before wiping himself clean. He moved over to Albert. 

“You should know by now… that I have an insatiable appetite…”

Harry leant forward and licked the come from Albert's stomach. Albert whined. Harry held him close, gently moving his hands over him and Albert clumsily wove his fingers into Harry's curls. Harry wanted to stay with Albert but he wanted to kiss him more. He moved to get up and Albert groaned in protest. 

“I'm cleaning my mouth out,” Harry informed him and left the room. 

He followed the same procedure as before. It just so happened Albert had left his watch on the sink so Harry used it to time himself. As he was brushing his teeth he looked over to see Albert in the doorway. Harry wasn't sure whether he had to watch for his own peace of mind or if he just wanted to be near him. Either way Harry gave him a big, foamy, smug and satisfied grin. Albert's face reddened and he glanced away.

“Just brush your damn teeth.”

Once Harry had done so and returned to Albert, he waited. The two of them stood in the doorway until Albert realised what he was waiting for. There was still some hesitation before Albert kissed him but he relaxed about it soon enough. When Harry had received an adequate amount of kisses he pushed Albert back to the bedroom. He laid down with him once more and kissed him again to celebrate his success. Albert sighed. 

“Harry. I think… this is pretty impractical. No matter how good it is. It takes _time_. Time we don't have much of and that we could spend in so many other ways.”

“Oh…”

“Don't look so dejected. Isn't it best we spend the time we have together more efficiently? You should know it's not that I don't want to.”

“But you like it so much…”

“Well that just… makes it more special doesn't it? Reserve it for special occasions.”

“Yeah…”

“It has absolutely nothing to do with your performance. It seems you're very talented in this area. You should know by now how practically minded I am.”

“I like that you think that way. It means we always do stuff right. And safe. And I wouldn't want it any other way. I don't want you to be uncomfortable either.”

“I'm not. It's also… It's a big deal Harry. I wouldn't let anyone else-”

“I should hope not,” Harry muttered. 

“You _know_ what I mean.”

“It's a privilege,” Harry said, far too earnesty, hand on his heart. Albert shoved his shoulder. “But I do mean it,” he murmured as he rested his head against him. 

Harry hoped, if he couldn't use this, he would be able to fuck Albert like he wanted soon. His own caution and inadequacies sometimes frustrated him. They didn't have enough time together for him to progress any faster. He muttered an inaudible apology under his breath as Albert wove his fingers through his hair.


	4. "All The Way"

**4 October 1991**

Harry had brought some reports back home with him with muttered apologies but Albert would be a hypocrite if he complained about that. It also meant he got to watch Harry work. 

“What?” Harry said, looking up from his paperwork. 

“I didn't say anything.”

“I can feel you staring. It's putting me off.”

Albert mimed pushing glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“‘ _Cute_.’”

Harry looked back to his work but Albert could see him blushing a little. His imitation of Harry's choice of phrase reminded him of something. 

“You know you don't have to reassure me about my appearance so much. I know it's something you do in the heat of the moment usually, and I don't mind it at all, but you shouldn't feel you have to. I don't know much about women but I'm sure it's not a requirement there either.”

“But I do think you're attractive. Not just in the moment. All the time. Why shouldn't I tell you? You told me to tell you what I like and all other kinds of things. You don't believe me?”

“Of course I believe you.”

“Well, it's true I didn't notice when we first met but y'know… when you get to know someone and you… see them better? In their appearance. Like you can see the inside reflected out. Good and kind people are more attractive. Other people… you can see the bitterness. Not that you were _un_ attractive to me before - I just wasn't paying attention.”

“Harry. You're killing me. How much more have you got to do?”

“It can wait.” Harry put his pen down and went to take his glasses off. 

“No. Keep them on.”

“But then I won't see you so good.”

Albert got up and went over to him. Harry pushed his chair back to stand up but Albert held him in place with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Then I'll just have to stay close won't I?”

Albert sat on his lap and a quiet gasp escaped Harry who immediately wrapped his arms around him. Harry kissed him and Albert buried his hands in his hair. When they parted Albert looked at him and removed Harry's glasses. He breathed on the lenses and cleaned them with his tie before positioning them back on Harry's nose. 

“Clear enough?”

“Yeah. How can you do it so much better than me?”

“Because I'm very skilled at many things…”

“You gonna show me some examples?”

Albert kissed him slowly, massaging Harry's scalp with one hand. Harry started running his hands over him, pulling him closer. Albert pressed down against Harry's crotch and huffed a slightly desperate gasp. He couldn't help himself. He started rubbing his ass against Harry's cock, making himself shudder and moan. Harry was pushing back against him with similar responses. Albert was torturing himself but it felt good. He hoped it wasn't pressuring. Harry wasn't ready. Not yet. 

“You remember the first time I was inside you?”

“Yeah. Of course I do. Like you were made to be there.”

“I think, hn, that might be a somewhat romanticised view. It wasn't so easy for you to begin with. I wasn't going to. We should've taken it slower. Prepared you more. But- Ah- Harry- I couldn't refuse you. So willing and trusting and beautiful. And _tight_. Fuck. Harry. You were so-” Harry kissed Albert again, thrusting up against him. “But Harry. This. I promise you. This will be exactly as you say. It will feel so good. Hn. So good. I'm ready. Ready for you. Always. Ah! Harry! You'll fill me up won't you? I want it. I-”

“Albert! Albert!”

Harry was desperately pulling at his own belt and Albert stood to give him room and to relieve himself of his own pants. Albert returned to Harry's lap but leaned back to better position himself. Harry held onto him to stop him falling and Albert pushed Harry's cock against the cleft of his ass. Harry yelped and bucked his hips. He spat in his hand to slick his cock and continued thrusting against him. 

“Ah- Albert- Albert!” Harry became more clumsy and irregular with his movement in his urgency. “ _Albert!_ ”

Albert felt his come against his skin and Harry pulled him closer to kiss him. Albert grunted and Harry pulled back. He lifted Albert up, who gasped and clutched at him, and sat him on the table. Harry pushed him to lie back, Albert wrapped his legs around him and Harry gently teased his ass. 

“ _Harry!_ ”

Harry leaned down and wrapped his lips around Albert's cock. Albert moaned loudly, hands buried in Harry's hair, and came. 

Albert writhed as Harry licked him clean and when his face came back into view Albert pulled him close. Harry hummed into his mouth as they kissed. Albert ran a thumb across Harry's cheek as he looked at him. His glasses were slightly askew and Albert smiled as he straightened them. 

“Next time…” Harry breathed. “The next time I see you I will.”

“You don't have to make any kind of promises Harry. We'll only do it when you're ready.”

“I am. I will be. I would this time if you weren't leaving tomorrow… I don't want to rush…”

“No. No rushing. You know that means I'll be trying to find a way to get to you as soon as possible?”

Harry grinned. 

“Nothing like a good incentive…”

\-----

**26 October 1991**

It was Harry that was able to get to him first. He was all nervous excitement when he arrived, clearly preoccupied with only one thought. Albert was preoccupied with it too. 

Albert gave Harry the space to get settled, put his stuff away and Albert poured his coffee. Harry returned and sat at the counter and thanked him for the drink. He had hardly said two words since his arrival. Perhaps they shouldn't prolong their suffering. 

“Harry I don't want to rush you-”

Harry jumped up, grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss. Albert could feel the kitchen counter digging into him as he leant over it. 

“I'm ready.”

Albert was going to do this how he should have done in the beginning. He took Harry by the hand and led him to the bedroom. He kissed him slowly, hands in his hair, and Harry wrapped his arms tight around him. 

“I'm gonna do it for you Albert,” Harry murmured. “I'll fill you up. Just like you said you wanted.”

Albert groaned. Encouraging an intimate dialogue from Harry on the phone did not restrict him to only doing so in long distance conversation. It was just like how Albert had told him to say what he liked when they were first together. Harry took every opportunity to inform Albert of anything he liked, even when Albert was doing the action in question and Harry's approval was already plain. Albert never had the heart to tell him he hadn’t meant it quite like that. Albert liked hearing it anyway. The bedroom was a place where Harry was becoming increasingly talkative, perhaps more than anywhere else. Harry had never been the most eloquent of people but Albert didn’t mind in the slightest. The effect was just the same.

As they undressed each other Albert kissed across his skin but Harry did not want to take it slow and he did not want to wait. When Albert slowed down Harry began removing his own clothes too and Albert laughed and shushed him.

“There’s no rush Harry.”

“But you’ve been waiting so long. I’ve been waiting too. I want to Albert, God, I want to.”

“I want you to…” Albert breathed. “But I want to do it right.”

“Anything you do is right for me,” Harry rumbled, pushing Albert back onto the bed. 

Albert moaned and leaned into his touch, kicking off his remaining clothes. What was the point in trying to control it? He _had_ wanted this for so long, just thinking about it sent waves of heat through him. Harry shed his pants too and Albert moaned, unable to take his eyes from Harry’s cock until Harry spoke:

“Albert- you like it that much? You want it that much?”

“ _Yes_. C’mon, show me what you know…”

Harry immediately retrieved the lube and slicked his hand and Albert moved to roll over but Harry held him in place. 

“I want to look at you… Is that-”

“Of course it’s okay. Show me.”

Albert put his leg over Harry’s shoulder as he inserted the first finger and groaned. He was good at this part now. Albert gasped and shifted closer as Harry progressed.

“Harry… Harry I’m ready.”

“Hold on,” Harry muttered, working a little longer just to make sure.

As soon as he pulled out Albert was on him, kissing him and pushing him down onto his back.

“Lie down and I'll make it easier for you.”

Harry did so, putting on his condom in the process and Albert straddled him. Harry gasped, clutching at his hips, wide-eyed and Albert could practically _feel_ his anticipation. He fought off his laugh but couldn't prevent his smile. 

“Ready?”

Harry nodded rapidly and Albert kept his attention on Harry's face as he lowered himself down. Harry moaned and bucked as soon as the head of his cock touched Albert's ass. 

“You've gotta try and stay still for me.”

Harry's moan continued into an absurd extended ‘aaa’-ing that didn't stop even when Albert had settled, Harry completely inside him. Albert couldn't help it - he did laugh then. Harry's expression fought between indignation and ecstasy. He gasped at each note of laughter as Albert tensed around him. 

“Ah- ah- ah- don't- don’t laugh… at me. But it feels. I can feel it. And. You have- you have such a pretty smile. _Albert_...”

Albert knew he wouldn't last long but was glad he had managed to make it this far. It felt so good - Harry filling him in such a way. He moaned softly and began to move in a controlled, steady manner but Harry couldn't help haphazardly thrusting into him. 

“ _ALBERT!_ ”

Albert groaned at his name as Harry peaked. He stroked Harry’s stomach. 

“I'm sorry… I didn't… I didn't hurt you did I?”

Albert shook his head and kissed him. He had wanted this so much but of course it wouldn't be perfect the first time. Patience had never been his strongest quality. He couldn't let the feeling go just yet. 

“But I'm going to stay here for a minute if that's okay with you…”

Harry nodded, stroking Albert's thighs. Albert started to move again and Harry moaned softly. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock and moaned. Harry pressed the lube into his free hand and kissed him. 

“You want a show?”

“Uh- I just thought-”

Albert kissed him again. 

“I can. But then I'll need your help.”

“I'll help you. I can help you right now.”

“You want to watch so watch for a minute. I can do that.”

Harry laid back as Albert began to jerk himself off. Harry sighed his name a few times, still stroking his thighs and Albert felt him twitch inside him. He groaned. 

“Okay…” Albert clambered off him and Harry whined at the loss. “Harry…”

“Yes. What do I do?”

“Finger me. Just like you were.”

Harry wet his lips and nodded and Albert got on his hands and knees. Harry didn't touch him and Albert growled through his teeth. He turned when he felt Harry sit on the bed once more. 

“I just want you to fucking fi-” Albert froze. Harry held the dildo up to him. 

“I thought this might be better. How-”

Albert grabbed his face and kissed him. He hesitated a moment, considering his options. He would still need to be in an easy position for Harry but…

He laid on his side, moving one leg up and Harry remained sitting behind him, making use of the lube. 

“You've gotta lay down,” Albert snapped. 

He moaned as soon as he felt Harry closer to him - still further away than he'd like - but then Harry pushed in and Albert moaned again, more in pleasure than frustration this time, and pushed back. Harry got closer when it was in position, kissing his shoulder. He reached around to grasp Albert's cock and how much fucking lube had he used? It was excessive. Albert didn't care. It was good. After so long it was so good. For Harry to completely surround him in such a way. 

“Ha… Harry…”

Harry murmured words of affection in his ear as he pushed in and retracted at a steady pace. Albert couldn't have said that was something he wanted - something that he was into in this situation - but shuddering moans escaped him at each point. How much Harry loved him, how attractive he was, how good he felt, how perfect he was. _Perfect?_

Albert cried out and held onto Harry's arm when he came. Harry kissed his ear and stroked his chest. He felt him begin to pull out. Albert whined. 

“Not… Not yet…”

Harry kissed the side of his face and wrapped his arms around him instead, pulling him as close as possible. Albert sighed pleasantly. _This_ was perfect. 

“I'm perfect?” Albert couldn't help himself. His tongue was loose and he was still wrapped in the afterglow. He didn't care what he said, words just fell from his mouth as they wished. 

“Mm, the most perfect,” Harry whispered and hesitated. “The most perfect for me. Most perfect person I've ever… that's ever… that's ever wanted to be with me.”

Albert turned in his arms slightly to see the serious earnestness of his face. He kissed him. 

“You're so special… So smart and considerate and so many things…”

“Hn, you're… you're special too… perfect…”

When Albert had regained his coherence, he gave Harry permission to pull out. He sighed and rolled onto his back. Harry laid beside him, arm across his chest. 

“I'm sorry that it wasn't- that I couldn't-”

“It's not a problem. You're ‘practicing’ right?”

“Yeah. It's been so long since...since I've… And I've never- and you're so-”

Albert kissed him. 

“It was worth the wait right?”

“Yeah. Oh yeah. I love you so much and it feels so good.”

“And that's all that matters isn't it?”

“Only if it feels good for you too.”

“It does,” Albert reassured him. “I'd have thought you would have been able to see that.”

A sly smirk spread across Harry's face. 

“Oh yeah, you know I like to look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's paperwork was crumpled to hell btw


	5. Full Marks

**8 December 1991**

“Can I use this?” Harry asked, holding up a condom. 

“... Yes? Don't you always?”

“I mean cut it.”

“Doesn't that defeat the point?”

“No I mean… to use it for… so it's nicer for you to… so you can enjoy the things you like.”

Albert's frown softened. 

“A dental dam?”

“Yeah.”

“I fully support this idea. I'm not sure why I hadn't thought of it myself.”

“Because you're usually thinking about what _I_ like… So, you wanna?”

“What part of ‘fully support’-”

Harry kissed him. Albert could feel his heart beat faster in anticipation. 

“I think… you need to help me out first though. To be _practical_. So then I can take my time and give you my full attention.”

Albert didn't have anything smart to say, he was too preoccupied by Harry's plan. A smile spread across Harry's face. He pulled Albert closer to kiss him and then moved across to graze his teeth along his ear. Albert gasped. 

“Your ears are red…”

“Truman. Don't even-”

Harry chuckled and kissed him again.

“If you're looking forward to it so much maybe you should get on with this…” Harry leant back, pulling Albert down on top of him. 

“This?” Albert murmured, stroking up Harry's cock. Harry hummed his agreement. 

If Harry was going to dedicate his time to him it was only fair for Albert to do the same. Albert leaned in to kiss him and stroked his thighs as he did so, making Harry moan into his mouth and part his legs wider. Albert lubricated his fingers and returned to his position but began teasing Harry's ass too. Harry sighed his name against his hair as Albert kissed his neck. Albert's hand left his thigh and Harry shifted in anticipation before Albert began slowly stroking his cock. 

“Ah… Albert…”

“You like it?” Albert teased. He didn't want to stop Harry voicing his approval but Albert didn't think he was in any danger of Harry getting the joke. 

“Yeah… Yeah I like it. Ah! Albert! I like it!”

Albert hid his smile against Harry's neck. 

“Well then, I should give you what you want…”

“Yeah- yeah-” Harry moaned. 

Albert increased his pace and kissed his name from Harry's mouth when he came. Harry sighed and held him close but cleaned up quickly. 

“I want to give you what you want too…”

Albert kissed him again before turning over for Harry to do just that. 

“I want to satisfy you…”

“ _Harry_ ,” Albert rolled over to face him again before he could start anything. “I should think you have plenty of evidence which shows that you _do_.”

“But I can't… when I'm inside you… I can't do what you want…”

Albert kissed him. 

“So I want to do this for you instead.”

Albert put his fingers against Harry's lips. 

“Harry stop. Sure, I'd like you to last longer in that situation but this is new for you and I appreciate that. You're getting used to it. You should view the fact I want _more_ as encouragement. Besides, you always make up for it, you know many ways to _satisfy_ me.”

“Like this,” Harry murmured, nudging Albert to roll back over. 

Albert frowned at him, concerned Harry hadn’t taken the correct message, but rolled over as instructed. He felt Harry press the makeshift dam against his skin and shuddered. It would be embarrassing if it didn't feel so good and besides, he had no shame here. He had had no idea it would feel so good, that he'd be so into it, but now he _knew_ any indication that Harry was turning things in that direction had him trembling. With Harry's latest revelation perhaps they would do this more often than he had thought possible. Just the idea of it had him biting back a moan which was wrenched back out of him when Harry's tongue moved against him. 

Harry had been serious about taking his time. It was driving Albert crazy, all manner of pathetic noises falling from his mouth. Harry's infuriating patience reached a whole new level here. Each time Albert gasped at a change in his technique Harry would repeat the motion much slower. Albert couldn't help but gasp. At every. Single. Thing. The pressure building inside him was almost unbearable but he didn't want to stop. Didn't want Harry to stop.

Harry sensed his frustration, although it was probably obvious with all the noise he was making, and cupped his balls. Albert moaned and pushed back against him. Harry groped him more firmly and Albert couldn't take it anymore. 

“Haah- ngh- uh- I. Harry I-”

Harry pressed against his perineum, pushing Albert over the edge. Albert flopped down with a shaky sigh and Harry turned him over. He kissed at his jaw and Albert looped his arms around his neck. 

“‘ _Very talented_ ’, huh?” Harry murmured under his ear. 

“Hm.”

Harry smiled at him. It held a satisfied kind of pride and Albert held his face. He wished he would never doubt himself. He was happy with whatever he could do. Albert wasn't in a position to articulate himself so he kissed him instead. Harry tensed slightly in surprise that Albert wouldn't mind but gladly followed his example. Harry wouldn't stop kissing him in his excitement to be granted permission. 

“I can do it again? Whenever you like?” He asked when he could bring himself to stop. Albert groaned. 

“ _Yes_.”

Harry kissed him again. 

\-----

**14 February 1992**

“I want. I want to try again.” Harry said between kisses. 

He had tried, a number of times now and had more control as a result. Slightly more. Albert had prepared something for the occasion. 

“I don't imagine you've ever used a cock ring…”

“No.”

Albert smiled at the colour the unexpected statement had left in Harry's cheeks. 

“Not that there's anything wrong with how you've been doing. Believe me you're doing just fine. But it's just an idea - if you wanted to - it would help you last longer. That seems to be a point of frustration no?”

“Yeah. Yeah I want to try.”

“Well,” Albert leant over to fumble in the bedside drawer. “Happy Valentines.”

He held the ring up to him and Harry blinked in surprise. 

“Changed your mind?”

“No! I just didn't expect it so soon…”

“Don't worry it's for you. I got it just in case.”

“Oh really? ‘ _Just in case_ ’,” Harry smiled, unconvinced. 

“Hey, I wouldn't if you didn't want to. Do you or not?”

“I said I do.”

“Right then.”

“Right,” Harry laughed. 

“You need to get used to it for awhile on your own first anyway. Fool around, get used to how it-” Harry was staring at him in blank disapproval. Albert sighed. “I'm sorry, of course we’ll do it _together_.”

Harry brightened. 

“What's the point of giving it to me and then telling me I shouldn't use it? Put it on. Me. Put it on me.”

“Alright, but you have to tell me to take it off if you get uncomfortable or if you want to come.”

Harry nodded. 

Albert stretched the ring around Harry's cock to get it into position. Harry gasped when it fitted tight around him. 

“Feel okay?”

“Hn yeah. Yeah. Real good.”

“It looks ‘real good’ too,” Albert murmured, leaning closer, running his hand down Harry's stomach to-

“No.” Harry held his wrist still before he could progress any further. 

“Harry-” Albert frowned. 

“I'm gonna finger you.” Albert gasped a little at that, Harry's tone of delivery too. “And then I'm gonna fuck you.”

Albert moaned desperately but-

“Harry. It's too fast-”

“I can do it. I'm gonna do it.”

Harry was already opening a condom and Albert couldn't argue with him. He wanted this so bad. For Harry to fuck him until he came. For Harry to stay in him. He moaned again. He kissed Harry and turned away, positioning himself on his hands and knees. 

Harry did as promised, he knew what he was doing now, lubricating his fingers and pushing in without hesitation. Albert pushed back, anticipation hot in his stomach. Harry was still paranoid about not preparing enough and would usually continue until Albert told him to stop, this time was no different. 

“Harry- ah-”

“You ready?” 

Harry pulled out and Albert turned around, climbing on his lap, holding onto his shoulders. 

“Ah! Yeah. Yeah like that. I like it like that.”

They had only been this way with their positions reversed. Albert had wanted to do this for him from the start but it would have been too much. Harry still got too excited by this and utilising one of his favoured positions wasn't going to help him any in that department. Albert kissed him and sighed against his lips as Harry held him. It was one of his favourites too. He lowered himself down and Harry gasped and tensed, eyes fluttering closed, remaining as still as possible. 

“Make good on your promise _Sheriff_ ,” Albert murmured in his ear, making Harry buck and moan. 

More gasps and moans fell from Harry’s lips with every thrust, interspersed with sighs of Albert’s name. Albert tipped his head back and moaned louder when Harry continued past the point he would have got to ordinarily. It was electric. Albert wanted more. 

“Ha- Harry. Harder. _Harder_ -”

So much for taking it slow for him. Harry growled and Albert moaned again. Harry tightened his grip and leant forward, pushing Albert's back against the bed and holding his hips to get a better angle to push deeper. Albert wailed. He wasn't sure who was louder as Harry fucked him into the mattress but Albert definitely took that title when he came. 

Harry continued thrusting into him until Albert grunted in discomfort. He struggled to pull out without his hips bucking a few more times and when he was out he was still pushing against Albert, rubbing against him. 

“Hn, ah… Harry… you have to… take it off…”

“N-no-”

“Harry. You'll… do yourself an injury… what if it's… too tight… Harry…”

“No- no-” Harry desperately kissed at his neck, pressing against him. “ _Ah- Albert-_ ”

Albert kissed him lazily and moved his hands into Harry's hair. Apparently that was all Harry wanted. 

“Albert- _Albert! Muh- make me come!_ ”

Albert groaned. He would have never believed he could blush over someone else's use of language but he wasn't thinking too much about that. He was doing as he was told. 

As soon as the ring was stretched and the pressure released, Harry came with a hoarse cry, rolling his hips. He collapsed onto Albert, panting and shaking, making Albert's own shuddering breaths more difficult but that was pleasant - Harry's body weight pressing down on him. Albert didn't care about the stickiness between them, he just wanted to bask in the afterglow. He petted Harry's hair and received a whimper in response. 

“Are you okay?”

“Hm,” Harry nuzzled against his neck. 

They remained like that until Albert got too grossed out by the state they were in and pushed at Harry's shoulders to get him to sit up. Harry rolled over instead, holding Albert against his chest and kissed him. He reluctantly loosened his grip. 

“Did I get full marks?” Harry said as Albert sat up and grimaced at himself. 

Albert blinked and smiled at him.

“Absolutely,” he kissed Harry before he got up. 

He grunted as he straightened out and limped to the bathroom. It had been worth it but work would certainly be problematic the next day. 

\-----

**15 February 1992**

Albert was running late. Harry was being absurdly gentle and affectionate like some kind of primal instinct triggered by fucking someone so hard. It made it difficult to leave him. It was also difficult to move physically, which slowed him down further. 

Diane was waiting, sitting on his desk, intrigued by his tardiness. Albert groaned internally. 

“Wow.”

“Don't say anything,” Albert snapped. 

“I don't have to. Wild night huh.”

“Diane. Get off my desk.”

She did so, smirking as she passed him.

“Gordon wanted to see you.”

Albert put a hand to his face and groaned. 

“ALBERT!” 

Albert flinched. He turned to face Gordon as he approached. 

“ALBERT I’M GETTING CONCERNED WITH YOUR TIMEKEEPING.”

Albert did not want to have this conversation, especially within earshot of Diane. Although he supposed Gordon could be heard anywhere on their floor. 

“It's been twice Gordon. _Twice_ in God knows how many years.”

“IT’S UNUSUAL FOR YOU ALBERT. I NEED TO KNOW IF THERE'S A PROBLEM.”

“Everything's under control.”

Gordon surveyed him and Albert could tell he _knew_. Albert huffed and turned to leave. 

“If there's nothing else I'd appreciate being left to my work. Especially given how ‘late’ I am.”

“GET TO IT,” Gordon said, clapping him on the shoulder but Albert didn't move. A small smile crept onto Gordon's face as he left him and when he was out of sight Albert limped to his desk. 

“Do you need me to get you a cushion?” Diane's head appeared at the edge of her doorway. 

Albert glared at her. He was glad he'd be alone in a morgue all day. 


	6. Epilogue

**9 October 2014**

The door slammed too forcefully and Harry rushed out to greet him. Albert was hanging his coat up and turned to look at Harry with tired, empty eyes. 

“Albert…” Harry pulled him into a hug, kissing his temple. Albert's whole body was rigid. “You're home now…” 

Harry held him, his hand moving up and down his back. Eventually Albert moved, his hand resting in Harry's hair, fingers gently stroking at one section of it. Harry wasn't able to achieve a sigh from him. 

Albert had to witness so many terrible things in his daily life. Harry didn't know exactly what they were but he knew that much. This must be something particularly awful. Once again it had become too much, exhausting him physically, mentally and emotionally to the point where he didn't _want_ to think. To reject the complexities of life he usually found such purpose and pleasure in. Too defeated to even try and string a sentence together. 

Harry kissed him, tightening his grip and Albert instinctively returned his hold. 

“Bedroom?” Harry murmured and Albert nodded. 

Harry stooped, readjusting his hold to put Albert over his shoulder. He didn't protest or fidget. Just a grunt. Harry carried him to the bed, laying him down and kissing his neck. Albert had loosened up slightly, more willing to participate as his hands smoothed through Harry's hair, movement still sluggish. 

Harry carefully unthreaded Albert's tie as they kissed then draped it over his own neck incase Albert wanted to use it to bring them closer. He then worked on the buttons of Albert’s shirt. His attentions were slow and focused, he wanted to push everything from Albert's mind but not overwhelm him. As Harry kissed down Albert's chest and smoothed his hands over his sides, he received a soft sigh for his efforts. 

When Harry reached Albert's waistband he worked his way back up in much the same way he had gone down. He kissed up from navel to neck, finishing with a kiss to Albert's jaw and, finally, lips. Albert's fingers trailed in the hairline at the base of Harry's neck. Harry nuzzled against him once he'd finished and Albert sighed again at the hair brushing against his neck. His hands hadn't left it but they had to when Harry sat up to remove his own shirt. That part he did as fast as he could, getting back to Albert, holding him and getting him to roll on his side so Harry could hold them together chest to chest. He squeezed tighter, making the embrace slightly too tight, and a quiet whimper escaped Albert, who returned his hold once more. 

Harry kissed the side of his face, his ear, his jaw. 

“Harry…” Albert breathed. 

“That's right. Just me,” Harry kissed his forehead. “Just me in here.” 

“Hm…” 

Albert put a leg against Harry's and Harry took his cue. He bent his own leg, pressing against Albert's crotch and gently rubbed against the bulge in his pants as they kissed. A soft groan rose from Albert's throat. 

“You're home,” Harry repeated. 

Albert sighed and ran his hands over Harry's back and Harry rolled him over once more. Now that Albert's arms were around him he sat back, pulling Albert up to remove his shirt and jacket, and pushed him down once more. Harry decided to get rid of the rest of his own clothes quickly. It seemed to get Albert focused as Harry sat beside him once more and Albert decided to utilise the tie to pull him into a kiss. Harry groped his crotch through his pants and Albert huffed an exhale against his lips. 

Harry worked on Albert's belt and undressed him the rest of the way. Harry laid against Albert's chest, bodies together, put Albert's hands into his hair and rolled his hips. Albert tightened his grip. 

“ _Albert_...” Harry breathed, perhaps slightly coy, biting his lip gently and fluttered his eyelids. Well, the aim _was_ to make Albert forget everything else. Harry would use all available assets. 

Albert kissed him, pushing down on the small of Harry's back to move against him. Harry moaned into his mouth. Harry moved back and rolled them over, Albert's back against his chest, and retrieved the lube he had stashed under his pillow. He moved Albert's leg up and slicked his fingers. Albert pushed his back into him. Harry kissed his ear and pushed the first finger in. 

“Ah. _Ah!_ ” 

“Albert…” Harry murmured in reassurance as Albert pushed against him. 

Harry maintained his slow pace. Albert liked that and it was necessary in circumstances like this. Harry had never been able to provide it in the beginning - Albert affected him too much - but he hadn't been present for many events like this at that time. 

He gradually added more fingers, one at a time, focused on Albert's soft gasps in the near-silence. Harry pulled out, put a condom on and pushed in _slow_ , all the way, until Albert was flush against him. He bit his lip, trying to refrain from any sudden moves as he waited. He pulled back out, almost completely, before pushing back in just like before. He couldn't help the small whine that escaped through his teeth or that his fingernails were digging into Albert's skin as he tried to maintain his composure. Strangled grunts huffed out on his exhales as he continued. Albert turned his head to kiss Harry's cheek. 

“Ah- Albert!” Harry thrusted into him and couldn't return to his previous pace and control, no matter how much he tried to divert his attention. 

“Harry… _Harry_... I want you to.” Albert sounded more like himself. 

Harry moaned, letting go of his restraint, tightening his grip across Albert's chest, feeling Albert tense around him, hearing his moans as he touched himself. Harry lost himself and distantly hoped Albert could achieve the same thing. 

It seemed so as Albert shuddered and gasped, continually pushing himself back into Harry's chest. Harry wouldn't grip him any tighter, afraid to cause harm, so he kept pushing. Albert came with a moan and the way he tensed as he did so forced Harry into his own climax. 

Harry remained where he was, stroking Albert's chest until he was able to move. He didn't release his hold, rolling them both so Albert laid on his front, Harry pressed against his back, still inside him, his body weight pushing him down. Albert sighed, satisfied, as Harry surrounded him. Harry kissed the edge of his ear. 

Harry remained like that until Albert grunted. He pulled out and cleaned up and cleaned Albert too once he rolled over. Albert blinked at him, expression clear, posture relaxed and Harry smiled. It brought a smile to Albert's own face and he grabbed the tie the was still draped around Harry's neck to pull him back down. Harry wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled against him. 

“I love you Agent Rosenfield.” 

\-----

 **6 June 2017**

Albert sighed as he entered the living room. Harry was opening his mail, surrounded by whatever he was unpacking from the box on his lap. Biscuit was sniffing at a packet on the floor and Albert picked it up. He pushed her away with his foot when he realised what if was. 

“Harry, was it necessary to get a whole box of dental dams?” 

Harry grinned at him. 

“It's easier than cutting condoms don't you think? Do you know how many flavours they have now?” 

“A box’s worth I imagine,” he looked at the one he was holding. Mint. “You and online shopping will be the death of our bank account.” 

That was untrue. They both knew Harry was very responsible and took much convincing from Albert to actually spend money and not feel guilty as most of it was ‘Albert's’. Albert had told him it was _theirs_ , ever since he first moved into Albert's apartment. Now he brought… many interesting things. 

“You always appreciate my purchases…” 

That _was_ true. This one would be no different. It was already occupying Albert's mind. Harry's beard was a revelation - generally of course but _especially_ during rimming. 

“I know!” Harry gathered everything up back into the box with Albert's assistance and when they were all cleared he closed his eyes and pulled one out at random. “Strawberry!” 

He provided Albert with a wink and a sly smile. Albert gulped. 

\-----

“ _HARRY!_ ” Albert called that afternoon when he entered the living room. Harry appeared in the doorway. 

“What's the matter?” 

Albert pointed an accusatory finger at the dog in her basket. 

“You _cannot_ leave this shit lying around.” 

Harry tilted his head and Biscuit got up and padded over to him, revealing the dental dam packets she had stashed. Harry laughed. 

“I’m not laughing Harry, this is an embarrassment. _You’re_ the one who wants guests here.” 

Harry looped his arms around his neck and graced him with a wonky smile. 

“I guess we need to use them up huh? So she has nothing to steal…” 

Albert looked away. 

“Albert… your ears are going red…” 

Albert kissed him to shut him up but could still feel the laughter in his chest. 


End file.
